Past Life Relationship
by Sango Lockhart
Summary: Sango gets out of school and starts summer as any other internet addict would do: join the hottest site on the net! Little does she know, someone will meet her there and take her on a wild ride of remembering a past love life...
1. The Site

Past-Life Relationship

AN: Hello everyone! I am new to the site and this is my first fanfic. Woooo! Anywho, I just hope that when you read this, you will like it. I promise to get following chapters up as fast as I can! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu gang or any aspects of the show, nor do I own MySpace. I am just using something seemingly similar to it, but it is not mine. I also don't own any of the anime titles mentioned or FFVII AC!

Chapter 1: The Site

RRRRiiiinnnnnngggggggg! The school's bell rang to officially start summer for the students of Daisuke Desu High School.

"Finally! Summer has come!" Sango cheerfully said as she walked out of the school's main doors.

"Yeah! I thought I was going to die this school year!" Kagome laughed as she walked beside her.

Sango sweatdropped. "I pretty much almost did..." She quickly looked to Kagome. "Did you not have a hard time with that Advanced Algebra too! Mr. Nasagiwa is an evil teacher!"

"True, that was a really hard test. But, I'm sure we both did a good job, Sango." She smiled to her friend.

"See you later, Kagome! Call me during this summer so we can hang out!" Sango waved to Kagome as she left her at her doorstep.

Sango pulled out her house key and opened the door to her temporarily empty house. "Ahhh!" She smiled brightly. "I will spend my days and nights bumming around here for the next three months! Haha!"

She walked up the stairs to her room and quickly shut the door. "And here are my lovely quarters." She threw her bookbag carelessly against the wall and fell onto her bed. The newly released schoolgirl smiled brightly once again. '_I will never get tired of summer vacation! Maybe something will happen before school starts up again so that we won't have to go ever again–yeah right! In your dreams, Sango!_'

Sango soon fell asleep, only to be rudely awoken an hour and a half later...

"School is out, sis! Aren't you happy!" Kohaku jumped onto Sango as he hollered in excitement.

Sango made little effort to wake up. "Yes. Now, get out before I get up and beat the stuffing out of you."

"Awww! No summer celebration? We can't go get ice cream! Come on!"

"We have never done that and we will not start now."

"Hmmm, you're right. It was always just me who went out and got ice cream with dad! Hahaha! You miss out!"

"Just leaving the school building is enough of a celebration for me–now get OUT!" She quickly grabbed her pillow and hit Kohaku with it.

"Oww! OK, OK! You win this round!" He quickly ran out of the room and closed her door as he left.

"Little brothers...ugh!" Sango smiled softly to herself. She then turned her attention to her computer. "Now, to entertain myself for a few hours."

Sango quickly turned her computer on and dove into the internet. "I guess I could listen to Kagome's suggestion. I'll join that CoolSpace everyone is raving about, it couldn't hurt. She soon went to the popular site and registered. "There we go! Now, what to do... Hmm, they have groups to join. I'll take a look over here."

She accessed the Groups portion of the site and found a large variety of groups that interested her a lot: anime. "Wow! Who knew so many would make groups for anime! ...Geez... I am late to the party. Heh." Sango sweatdropped slightly.

One group popped out at her, though. The particular group was titled "Playground for the Typical Otaku". Sango couldn't help but click and join the group. Topics of Fruits Basket, Tenchi Muyo, Trigun, Chobits, Full Metal Panic, and many others were listed along with respectable role plays.

Sango kept looking over the various topics and found a certain Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children RP barely starting out. "Here's my chance to meet new people!" And so she clicked on the link...


	2. Role Playing and First Meetings

**Past-Life Relationship**

AN: Finally have Chapter 2 done. :cookie for me: I thank Kept-Promise, RedBloOd9458, and orphanchild58 for giving me reviews and cheering me on! I hope this story is starting to become interesting for those who have and will read it. I want to make you all love this story! xD But anywho, here is the second installment of Past-Life Relationship! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu gang. Nor do I own AIM, AOL, Myspace, FFVII: AC. All of the other people named in this story are made up. Any accidental use of real full names is apologized for.

**Chapter 2: Role Playing and First Meetings**

Taking no time in deciding to steal the Tifa role before anyone else could, Sango typed: 'Hello, fellow Otakus! Nice to meet you all. My name is Sango and I would like to join your FFVII RP as Tifa. :) When everyone is ready to start, I will be ready too!'

She posted her reply and refreshed the page within a few moments. To her luck, someone already responded to her comment. The screen name of the one who responded was "Lost Monk..." who was already designated as Cloud in the role play. He wrote:

'Great! I think we're all ready to start! But first, I think everyone should introduce themselves as who they are offline. It's a great way to get to know everyone better than just as their charrie in this role play:)

I will start. My name is Miroku Houshi and I am 18 years old. You can pretty much find out the rest on my profile–heck, you can add me if you wish. :)

Next! LOL'

Sango laughed a little at his post then refreshed the page again to see the only other two that were currently participating in the role play. One of the users screen names was "FF Otaku" who wrote:

'Hi there! I'm Kyle Larnman and I'm 23 years old. I know, I'm old, ha! As you can see I'm a huge fan of Final Fantasy. That's pretty much it for now.'

The other screen name was "Looking for Materia" and they wrote:

'Helloooo! I'm Joey Blinski and I'm 14! Hyper and ready to go in this RP! Let's do this!'

Sango was a little surprised to see someone younger than herself in a more mature role play like this, but it didn't bother her much. She looked back over what the other role players put as their intro to everyone else then clicked decided to finally reply. She wrote:

'Well, hi. I'm Sango Taijiya and I'm 16 years old. I'm glad I was able to join you guys in this RP since I'm a big fan of Final Fantasy too. :)

One she had submitted her response, they all quickly took to the Final Fantasy role play. Miroku was Cloud, Kyle was Barret, Joey was Cid, and Sango was Tifa. The beginning was like any other: soft drama, explanations of the past, etc. After the intro was thought to be pretty solid they went on into the action sequences. They started off with a spar match between Cloud and Barret. Cid and Tifa were, of course, on the sidelines watching and making few comments. All the while, Sango was very amused by how good, and sometimes funny, the others were.

* * *

After "Spikey" had beaten up Barret pretty good, they all decided to end for the day. Miroku then, as himself wrote: 

'My screen name for AIM is wanderingmonk008 if anyone wants to talk or has question about the RP. I'll be on until late tonight. See you guys later!'

Kyle and Joey just noted that their screen name were on their profiles and that they were going to be on the next day for the role play. With that, they both left, leaving Sango to talk with Miroku. She thought to herself, '_Maybe I should talk to him. Since we are Tifa and Cloud, it would make sense. That way, we can figure out how we will act for the rest of this role play. Hopefully he doesn't want to go too far with the whole "couple" thing–nobody wants this thing to be too "graphic."'_

Sango pulled up her AIM Buddylist and added Miroku's screen name to it. She was happy to see that he was on and not away at the time. '_Here goes nothing.'_ She thought as she clicked on his name and started to say "hi."

Moments later the IM began with her casual "Hi, how are you?" message. Sango was a bit nervous talking to him for some reason, but she wasn't going to not talk to him because of it. He soon replied and their conversation went as follows:

SlayerForLife: hi, how are you?

wanderingmonk008: hey! I'm great thanks, how about you?

SlayerForLife: good...you know, you are a good RPer

wanderingmonk008: thanks, so are you

SlayerForLife: thanks

--7 Minute Pause--

wanderingmonk008: know what? that is an interesting screen name you have

SlayerForLife: yeah, I know...I only made this one because my last name means slayer

wanderingmonk008: ah, yes, of course...which is funny because my last name means monk

SlayerForLife: what a coincidence, huh?

wanderingmonk008: I would say so ;)

SlayerForLife: what was the wink for?

wanderingmonk008: maybe I will tell you sometime soon

SlayerForLife: is that so?

wanderingmonk008: yes, it is lol...I like you, you're fun to talk to

SlayerForLife: thank you, so are you

wanderingmonk008: hehe, well I'm gonna have to jet for a little bit, ttys, ok?

SlayerForLife: alright, ttys

wanderingmonk008 is away.

Sango felt a slight blush on her face after he was away. '_Why the hell am I blushing like some 12 year old schoolgirl after her first kiss? Miroku, was it him? How can he do that to me? And does he think he can get away with it? I might just have to take care of this guy in person!'_

Suddenly Kohaku bursted into the room and a paper ball at her! "Haha! Got you!" He noticed her blush and held back laughter. "Hey, sis, why are you blushing? Did you get a cyber kiss from one of your friends on the net?" He grinned.

She glared at him and within a moment he ran off. She sat back in her chair and let out a deep breath. "This is going to be a long summer."

'_I might just have to take care of this guy in person!' _That statement echoed through her mind. Little did Sango know that, that statement was going to come true.

AN:gasp: What will happen next? Only I know, hah! I probably won't have the next chapter up until after the 22nd of August. Reason being, I'm going to California, yay! Not telling you why though. XP But I promise to try my best to get it up while I'm away.

P.S.--Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
